Engaño-Falsa Lealtad-Dolor
by AnnAndre92
Summary: 6 One-Shot. 6 historias y sentimientos diferentes... Que hubiera pasado si Aioros hubiera, revivido en la Saga de Hades¿Que hubiera sentido ante la misión encomendada por Hades, pelear contra sus compañeros y la muerte de Athena?¿Que habrán sentido los otros caballeros dorados que fueron convertidos en espectros por Hades ? (Aioros, DeathMask, Camus, Shura, Afrodita y Saga)
1. Engaño-Falsa Lealtad-Dolor (Aioros)

Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Kurumada...

Esto es solo **mi punto de vista** si Aioros hubiera revivido en la Saga de Hades, y estuviera presente en los acontecimientos del Santuario.

**Aclaro:** 1)Respeto los comentarios de sus puntos de vista, pero reitero, este es mi punto de Vista de lo que hubiera pasado y como se hubiera sentido Aioros.

2)No se, lo ignoro por completo, si ya hay otra historia respecto a esto, pero si existe, dudo que los mismos autores tengamos la misma visión, y los mismos sentimientos y emociones al escribir :D

3)Solo detallo lo del Santuario, no abarco la historia completa de Hades, porque eso se vera en otra historia que escribo de Aioros (OJO: No hago publicidad a mis otras historias, como dije, solo aclaro)

El capitulo me quedo bastante largo, igual espero que lo disfruten

Historia narrada desde la perspectiva de Aioros (One-Shot)

* * *

**Engaño. Falsa Lealtad. Dolor**

Y allí estábamos frente al Santuario, el Maestro Shion, Saga, Afrodita, Death Mask, Shura, Camus y otros caballeros de plata, todos los que alguna vez juramos lealtad y fidelidad a Athena, aquella Diosa de la Guerra, la Justicia y la paz. A ella le habíamos jurado fidelidad. Inclusive yo, Aioros, había enfrentado a quien es nuevamente mi compañero de Armas, Shura de Capricornio; por el simple hecho de que Saga quien había matado a Shion por su envidia y ambición de ser patriarca, había atentado contra la vida de la Diosa, cuando esta era tan solo un bebe.

El santuario me traía muchos recuerdos, gratos y buenos recuerdos, ver mi hermano con su Armadura Dorada de Leo, verlo entrenar, ver a los otros aspirantes para caballeros de Oro, para ser nuevamente mis compañeros de Armas luego de tantos años. Así también tengo malos recuerdos, algunos dolorosos, el enfrentamiento con mi amigo Saga de Geminis. Y el peor recuerdo, que puedo tener ahorita viendo el Santuario era el ver, en lo me había convertido, por la ambición de unos, el plan de otros. Yo solo sentí, Engaño y Falsedad. Porque yo, Aioros senti eso, y siento un enorme Dolor cuando aceptamos la petición de Hades.

Luego de tantos años dormido, sumergido en la profundidad y belleza de la muerte, fui despertado por un cosmos Divino. Cuando desperté tenia al dueño de aquel Cosmos. Era un Dios, alto, piel blanca, cabellos negros y ojos verdes, sonreía frente a nosotros. Cuando detalle a mi alrededor, vi los ataúdes de mis compañeros, yo estaba en el suelo, claro, mi cuerpo jamás fue sepultado pero, me pregunte ¿Que hacia aquel Dios frente a los cuerpos de nosotros los caballeros de Athena? Los caballeros con mayor Jerarquias.

-Soy Hades. Me conocen como el Dios oscuro. Soy el Dios de los Muertos - Exclamo, Mi asombro se hizo notorio, mire alrededor y vi a mis compañeros con la misma expresión de asombro. Nos invito a seguirlo y así fue. Seguimos al Dios Hades hasta llegar a su enorme castillo. Detallaba firmemente el Inframundo, era oscuro, frio, y podía ver como sus subordinados nos miraban con malas caras. Llevábamos unas largas mantas blancas, todos ellos llevaban sus respectivos Sapuris. Los Sapuris eran las Armaduras de los subordinados de Hades, o en leve palabras sus 'Espectros'.

Al entrar a su enorme castillo, fuimos guiados a su gran salón, a sus aposentos. Entrando al aquel enorme salón, vimos a dos mujeres, si bien podría decir y me tomaría el atrevimiento, muy hermosas. Sabiendo bien que aquel Dios era Hades, supuse que aquella mujer sentada en su trono, de cabellos castaños claros recogidos y el color de sus ojos, eran un verde muy claro. Llevaba un largo vestido negro con detalles en color azul, evidentemente tenía frente a mi a la Diosa de la Primavera y la Reina del Inframundo, esposa de Hades, Persefone

La otra mujer, es una mujer un poco alta de cabellos largo color morado, sus ojos son color morado, e igual que la diosa Persefone, llevaba un largo vestido negro, al ver su mano, detalle que llevaba un anillo en forma de serpiente en sus dedo que esta enrollado en su mano hasta quedar en una pulsera, y en su otra mano un tridente. Debí suponerlo, aquella mujer, era la mujer más temible de todo el inframundo. Aquella que aparte de Persefone acompaña a Hades en sus reencarnaciones: Pandora.

Me impresiono ver a aquellas mujeres, como nos miraban. Pero lo que nos sorprendió más fue como Hades, nos sonreía y con tan solo agitar aquella túnica que cargaba hizo aparecer, aquello tan tentador de querer volver a portar, pero bien sabia que todo tenia una razón de ser. Mis compañeros no salieron del asombro igual que yo. Alli frente a nosotros estaban nuestras Armaduras, aunque no eran Armaduras, Eran ¿Sapuris? ¿Acaso Hades?... No, no me permití creerlo, hasta que lo oí de sus propias palabras

-Les he dado la oportunidad nuevamente de salir, la oportunidad de vivir - Hades hablaba mientras nosotros no emitíamos ningún tipo de emoción - 243 años han pasado desde la ultima batalla en la tierra. Supongo que el Caballero de Aries para esa época lo recuerda, usted es el que toma la decisión de todos - Mi mirada se postro en la expresión de Shion, quien asintió, no se si Saga estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, pero vi como su mirada transmitía ¿alegría? - Por eso hoy, les ofrezco la vida eterna. A cambio de algo... -

-¿Algo como que? - Pregunto Saga, voltee a mirarlo intentando descifrar aquella mirada de su parte, pero me sentir aturdido cuando escuche aquellas palabras

-Deben traerme la Cabeza de Athena - Me preocupe, ¿Acaso íbamos a aceptarlo? Yo estaba negado, completamente. Vi a Shura con la misma expresión que yo, yo estaba negado, creo que mi mirada y mi expresión mucho que dejar. Sin embargo Shion ya había tomado una decisión, la cual me lleve una enorme sorpresa

-Aceptamos - ¿Como que aceptamos? No se, no entendía. Shura miro a Shion tan sorprendido igual que yo. Shion me debía una enorme explicación, pero sabia que el no me la daría, porque fue Camus quien me miro en ese instante, me hizo señas de calma ¿Como podría mantener la calma?. Sentí algo poderoso expandirse en mi cuerpo, el Sapuris de Sagitario me llamaba, aquel poder, aquella sensación de poder llevar mi armadura me invadió, en un reojo mi a mis colegas todos con el sapuris, faltaba yo. Aunque aquella sensación de poder me embriagaba, y cuando estuve apunto de negarme algo vino a mi mente ¿Recuerdos, ansiedad, nostalgia? Solo pensé en Athena y en Aioria, he tenido años sin poder verlos. Hades me ofrecía nuevamente la oportunidad de vivir. De nuevo en el Santuario, viendo a aquellos por los que morí, y moriría nuevamente por verlos sanos y seguros.

Fue en ese instante en donde pensé ¿Hades que sabrá de mi engaño? Decidí aceptar el sapuris, y aquel vino rápido a mi cuerpo. En segundos sentí mi armadura, mi sapuris. Me sentí completo. Y por eso acepte la sapuris. Quería ver a mis seres queridos, aunque por ello debía hacer unas cuantas cosas en contra de mi voluntad. Hades sonrió al verme arrodillado frente a el. El hablaba de lo que debíamos hacer. Creí yo, en mi ingenuidad que Hades había creído mi engaño, pero me equivoque, Hades sabia o sospechaba de mis intenciones

-Nombro al Caballero de Aioros como el líder de los Caballeros Dorados luego de Shion de Aries - suspire resignado, pero oir las otras palabras fue lo que realmente de desconcertó

-Aioros de Sagitario, Saga de Geminis, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario. Ustedes serán los responsables de traerme la cabeza de Athena.- Levante mi mirada hacia Saga y mis otros dos compañeros. Saga miraba al suelo, sus ojos mostraban asombro, miedo y dolor. Shura respiraba agitado, vi como luchaba con su emoción, como hacia el esfuerzo de no querer llorar. Camus, solo pude analizar su mirada, cambio su expresión, esto era una molestia total aquella misión. Pero no nos quedo de otra tuvimos que obedecer, en contra de nuestra voluntad. Fue cuando mire a mis compañeros fue que entendí, que cada uno de nosotros teníamos un motivo por el cual aceptamos y juramos, una falsa Lealtad a Hades. O así pensé yo, mi lealtad era sola y únicamente hacia Athena, me habian encomendado una misión, y debía fingir cumplirla.

-Es hora - ordeno Shion, todos nos miramos, nos pusimos nuestras túnicas completas, nos cubría desde los pies hasta la cara, eramos parte del ejercito de Hades. Nos llamaron los nuevos espectros. Salimos del Inframundo, empezamos nuestro rumbo, nuestro destino, nuestra falsa lealtad. Todo esto, teniendo enfrente aquel lugar que como dije antes de recordar, me traía recuerdos gratos y malos: El Santuario

Estuvimos en la oscuridad por un largo rato, mientras desde las mismas veíamos a Afordita y Death Mask pelear contra Mu. Pude ver en su mirada perdida, peleaba pero mil preguntas debían pasar por su cabeza, y justo en el momento en que descubrió que la cabecilla de los espectros dorados era nada más y nada menos que su Maestro. Estabamos los cuatros viendo, llego el momento de hacer presencia, los mire y asentí. Saga y los demás dieron un salto y se mostraron frente a Mu. Yo camine, seria el ultimo en presentarme.

Mu no dejaba de contemplar en su asombro - Ustedes también - fue lo que pudo articular. Vio como las columnas y los pisos de la casa fueron cortados - Shura de Capricornio - ahora sentía el aire congelado, en su alrededor, congelaba el piso, y sus piernas, volteo a mirar a su alrededor, para luego detallar al espectro que manejaba ese Cosmos - Camus de Acuario - y faltaba uno, Mu lo miro muy de cerca, vio en su interior las galaxias enteras, allí comprendió todo, la tunica de Saga se evaporo y se dio a conocer frente a Mu - Y también... - Titubeo - Saga de Geminis. Miraba con atención a los que fueron sus compañeros de armas - Ustedes también se rindieron a Hades ¿Vienen a Matar a Athena? - Pregunto Mu. Oí a Saga reír

-No lo es todo - entendí que me llamaba, desde las sombras saque mi arco y mi flecha, y apunto hacia Mu. Intente que la Luz de la noche hiciera reflejo de mi flecha y asi fue, cuando solte la flecha un sombra morada la cubrio, por suerte Mu logro esquivar la flecha que paso justo por encima de su hombro, cuando volteo a mirar que lo había atacado, dio un grito de asombro y volvió a mirar. Ya había aparecido, aun escondido en mi túnica. Salí de las sombras y me pare frente a el -Pero... no puede ser - Exclamaba Mu asombrado, me quite aquella bata que me ocultaba, con un solo rasguño y desapareció, Allí estaba frente a Mu, con mi Arco y flecha. Mientras en mi cara no había expresión alguna - Aioros de Sagitario - dijo Mu con desprecio.

-¡Quitate de Nuestro Camino! - grito Shura, y se acerco a atacar, yo guarde mi arco y flecha. Yo no lucharia contra Mu. Tenia otra misión. Luego procedió atacar Camus, que el cual presencie, habia lastimado muy fuerte a Mu. Me acerque a ambos. Mu articulo unas palabras que me desconcertaron, no miento, me hirieron

-Nadie puede derrotar la Voluntad de un Santo de Oro - Mu era un digno caballero de Aries, un digno caballero de Oro, por el cual nosotros alguna vez luchamos. Escuche los Pasos de Saga, estaba parado frente a los tres. Saga y Mu cruzaron algunas palabras. Saga le dijo a Mu que si traicionaría a Athena, era obvio que Mu encolerizara y se propusiera a atacar a Saga, siempre admire a Saga por la gallardía que tenia para hacer frente a los problemas, y no dudo en un segundo decirle a Mu lo inutil y debil quera su determinación como caballero, Camus y Shura también atacaron luego de Saga; los tres estaban frente a Mu, yo me acerque en señal de apoyo moral. Pero por dentro sentía el peor dolor del mundo, atacar a mis propios compañeros, era algo que me negaba a creer.

Mu nos miraba con recelos, entonces su mirada se fijo en nosotros, había descubierto nuestro dolor interno, miro a Saga, luego a Shura, seguidamente a Camus y por ultimo, me miro a mi. Se mostraba impresionado. Camus no entendio que sucedia, porque inconscientemente le abri paso a Saga mientras yo agachaba la cabeza. Shion paralizo a Mu y nos dio la libertad de pasar por las doce casas.

-Aioros - Camus me freno mientras corríamos, se puso enfrente de mi. Saga y Shura siguieron corriendo - ¿Que ha pasado con Mu?

-Mu no es un caballero tan debil como ustedes lo catalogan - le explique - Vio nuestras almas y corazones llorar. Entendió a que hemos venido por eso no lucho con todas sus fuerzas, nos dio el paso. El lo sabe, y yo simplemente se lo confirme

-Aioros, pero hemos dado lealtad a Hades, eso seria...

-Podria ser considerado un engaño - lo interrumpí y aclare molesto - Parte de mi misión era guiarlos, ya los he guiado. Yo tomare otro camino.

Me adelante a Camus y comencé a correr, salimos de la Casa de Aries y Saga me esperaba, me iba a confrontar y decidi enfrentarlo y aclarar algunas cosas - Yo no voy a detenerte Saga, lo hice una vez, no pretendo hacerlo de nuevo. Sabes lo que realmente jure, tu más que nadie lo debes saber. Tenemos una misión. Nos veremos frente a Athena- Antes de que Saga pudiera contestarme comencé a correr solo, y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, solo yo, y ahora Mu sabia al menos el porque yo acepte la oferta de Hades. Yo no seguiria a Saga, pero si estaría presente cuando intentara algo en contra de Athena. Porque mi lealtad a Hades era falsa, mi verdadera Lealtad era y sera Athena, como bien le explique a Camus.

Decidí tomar un atajo, sin percatarme que cerca mio había volado una mariposa del mundo de Hades. Me detuve al verla: Hades vigilaba nuestros pasos, me habia descubierto. No me importo, tome el atajo e iría a darle una visita a Aioria, mi meta era Athena, no quería su cabeza, quería ver a la niña que se había salvado.

Luego de horas corriendo, me escondí en las sombras, Saga y los demás pelearon frente a Aioria, evidentemente, estaban camuflados con los sapuris de otros espectros me sentí orgulloso al ver como masacraba a los espectro de Hades. En ese instante Raimi de Gusano se hizo presente, y lo sostuvo por unos minutos dejando que los espectros pasaron por su lado. Cuando terminaron de pasar los espectros Aioria elimino muy fácil a Raimi, pero debía retenerlo

-Sigues bajando la defensa por tus ansias de pelear - le exclame desde las sombras. Aioria se quedo pectrificado al oirme miro a su alrededor para buscarme y me hice presente. Asi como el dolor que sentí al ver su mirada sobre mi, no dudo cuando se lanzo encima de mi para atacarme, en sus ojos vi caer las lagrimas, esquivaba golpe tras golpe que lanzaba, Aioria peleaba con el mayor de sus dolores, era entendible, yo también senti el mismo dolor de mi hermano.

-Ataca sin dejar llevarte por tus emociones ¡BUSCA TU DETERMINACIÓN! ¡RECUERDA PORQUE ES QUE PELEAS! - Le grite y fue alli donde golpeo con todas sus fuerzas mi cara y abdomen, caí. Aioria había mejorado muchísimo su ataque, me levante como pude, determine su respiración agitada, limpie la sangre que caía por mi boca. Sonrei

-Muy bien Aioria - ahora me tocaba a mi atacar - Quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto hermano - Aioria se acerco directo para atacarme, nuevamente sus sentimientos lo invadieron, sus lagrimas y el dolor en su mirada la percibí

-Tu no eres mi hermano - me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, nuevamente había perdido su determinación, cuando me ataco, pude esquivar su golpe, agarre su abrazo y con mi codo golpee su espalda. Aioria cayo de rodillas

-Sigo siendo tu hermano - reclame - Hay razones que jamás entenderás, y no sera el momento de explicártelas. Atácame, defiende tu templo. Estas frente a un espectro

-No... No puedo - escuche la voz quebrada, mire como las gotas de las lagrimas caían al suelo - Eres mi hermano, no puedo atacarte

-Hace segundos dijiste que no lo era. - reproche, necesitaba que el Aioria que había peleado ahorita se hiciera presente, quería batallar con mi hermano del cual estaba orgulloso - Así que levantate a pelear. Hazle honor a tu armadura de Leo - Con el aquel dolor de mi hermano, y el mio, me atreví a patearlo. Aioria se paro adolorido de la patada que le dí. Me pare frente a el con seriedad, no podía mostrarme debil, debía seguir mostrando mi mascara frente al resto de la Élite dorada. Aioria se levanto frente a mi, y comenzó a atacarme, sonrei - Este es el Aioria de Leo que deseaba ver - Aioria no mostraba ninguna emoción o sentimiento, y alli empezamos a batallar. Una lucha entre Hermanos. Di un golpe a Aioria y di un paso atras, me posicione para lanzar mi más fuerte ataque, alce mi cosmos. Aioria se puso en defensa y alzo su cosmos, probablemente vio lo mismo que Mu, porque sin ninguna razón ceso el ataque. Bajo su Cosmos y su guardia. Solo sonrió frente a mi y se acerco a estrecharme la mano

-Lo comprendo - me comento - Entiendo el porque estas aquí, no batallare contigo, porque se al fin he entendido tu determinación. - Baje mi cosmos y estreche su mano.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Aioria, has entendido el significado de mi mirada y mis palabras. Has acabado con todos estos espectros con tan solo un golpe, sin duda alguna eres un Dorado Poderoso. Mi camino aqui ha terminado -

-A donde vas hermano? - pregunto Aioria, lo mire y dije sonriendo - Voy a donde Athena, tengo una misión que cumplir - Aioria no pudo salir de su asombro, desplegue las alas de mi Sapuris y desaparecí de alli. Vi como Aioria corria hacia la casa de Virgo. Yo corri por los atajos, hasta que me encontre con unos caballeros que no habia visto, supongo que eran una nueva generación. Era portadores de las armaduras de bronce.

Me puse en posición para pelear con unos caballeros de bronce que intentaron retenerme, en realidad me estaban esperando. No se quienes eran, pero les hice frente. Eran cinco caballeros de bronce contra mi, cuando intentaron atacarme me rei, y con tan solo alzar mi mano los deje tirados en el suelo. Mire al cielo y vi petalos por todos lados, eran Petalos de la casa de Virgo y fue cuando sentí que Saga, Shura y Camus habían renunciado por completo a ser caballeros de Athena. ¿La exclamación de Athena? Senti como la vida del caballero de Virgo, Shaka, se había esfumado, me arrodille al piso, habia perdido la noción de lo que habia a mi alrededor. Saga, Shura y Camus, ya bastante bajo caímos con aceptar la propuesta de Hades. Ahora sentia nuevamente los Cosmos de Saga, Shura y Camus alzarse, como también senti el de Mu, Milo y ¿Aioria?, seis caballeros dorados. Cosmos muy alto, los otros caballeros de bronce detras de mi, empezaban a despertar, no me importo y los deje alli.

Empece a correr lo más rapido que pude, Saga ya se había rebajado para hacer la técnica prohibida, la exclamación de Athena ¿Por que lo haría de nuevo? ¿Por que Aioria lo hacia? El dolor en mi corazón se intensifico, corrí lo más rápido que podía, di paso a las lagrimas, esto se había salido de control. Dos exclamaciones de Athena era una coalición dorada. Cuando llegue a la casa de Virgo fue tarde, todo se estaba derrumbando y solo vi como me hundía entre los escombros y las dos exclamaciones de Athena en el cielo. La lluvia empezó a caer en mi cara, mientras sentí un peso encima de mi.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve desmayado, pero se que la calidez del cosmos de Athena me despertó, mandaba un mensaje a Aioria y los demás - _Milo, Mu, Aioria. Ya no deben lastimar a Saga y a los demás. Por favor, tráiganlos inmediatamente al santuario de Athena. No deben preocuparse, debo hablar con Saga en persona, N hay tiempo ¿Entienden? Por favor ¡Traiganlos enseguida! - _Entendi el mensaje de Athena, ¿acaso...? No, Athena no seria capaz, debia darme prisa, quite todos los escombros que pude encima de mi, estaba debil, mi sapuris estaba echa pedazos. Y con dolores comencé mi camino hacia el santuario de Athena. Faltaba poco, vi a los lejos como Saga y los demás habian sido arrastrados por Aioria y los demás. Corri con más fuerza, el Santuario estaba lleno de escombros asi que saltando y planeando con las Alas del Sapuris se me hizo más fácil llegar.

No podia creer, Saga estaba frente a Athena con la Daga, con la que hace trece años intento matarla. Saque mi arco y Flecha y apunte hacia la espalda de Saga, fue inevitable controlar mi Cosmos, el dolor de la traición se hizo presente, Saga se volteo a mirarme, no hizo ningun movimiento, se quedo de pie esperando que fuera atacado, las lagrimas ya rodaban por mi cara

-Como... Como puedes hacerlo Saga? - mis manos temblaban, estaba furioso - Jamas pensé que tu lealtad fuera tan ciega por Hades. No te permito que mates a Athena, te dije que no pretendía detener, pero no puedo permitir que levantes tu puño y la poca dignidad que te queda en matar a Athena

-Aioros - oi decir a mi hermano, mis manos dejaron de temblar, lloraba con dolor, con rabia con frustración, demasiada emociones juntas

-Muere Saga - susurre, vi como Saga cerro sus ojos. Lance mi flecha justo al pecho de Saga, pero fue detenida por el Cosmos de Athena, quien se paro frente a Saga, mi flecha cayo al suelo

-Aioros - senti tranquilidad al ver que aquella bebe a quien había salvado, ahora era una mujer, había valido la pena dar mi vida por Salvarla, pero no entendía porque se interpuso Athena entre Saga y yo - Entiendo el dolor en tu corazón, tu que fuiste mi salvador desde que era una bebe. Entiendo Aioros, pero no hay solución. Cumple tu misión

Lo sabía, senti las fuertes miradas de Aioria, Mu y Milo. Camus y Shura también me miraron, levante mi arco y mi flecha hacia Athena -Debes morir Athena- le dije, odiaba verla Sonreir, me odiaba a mi mismo, ¿Por que Hades me mando una misión así?. No pude, apunte mi flecha al corazón de Athena, alce mi cosmos. Mis manos temblaban nuevamente. Senti el vacio de mi alma, mi orgullo de caballero reclamarme decir que no debia hacerlo, y era verdad. Mi lealtad y honor hacia ella no me dejo, deje caer el arco y fleca -¡Debe haber otra solución Athena! - grite, con dolor. Ella se acerco a mi, acaricio mi cara y me sonreia, también lloraba, pero nego con la cabeza, no habia otra solución. Senti calidez en sus manos, volteo de nuevo y camino justo delante de la estatua de Athena, agarro la Daga desde las manos de Saga, y nos miro a todos. Aioria, Mu y Milo no dejaban de mirarnos.

-Por que... Por que esto? - pregunto Saga, el no entendía la intención de Athena, solo los miraba fijamente

-Saga no entiendes? Debes tomar mi vida con ella - Todos miramos con indredulidad a Athena, la respiración de Camus y Shura se agitaron, Aioria, Mu y Milo agacharon la mirada. Yo sentí un vació en mi alma - No debes dudar, termina con mi vida con esta Daga; entonces, asi se liberaran de su dolor y su agonía. ¿cierto? Ya no cargaran con ello. Cai al Suelo arrodillado, las palabras de Athena, aquella suplica de pedir que la mataran, eso era un golpe mortal para los caballeros de oro. Alce mi mirada, ella tomaba fuertemente las manos de Saga quien le conducía donde deberia atravesar la Daga. En ese momento senti el Dolor de Saga en su mirada

-Athena... tu... tu- titubeaba Saga, con su voz quebrada, su orgullo, su dolor, su agonía. Tenia la responsabilidad, allí estaba la misión la cual le había sido encomendad por Hades - Saga - Susurro Athena, alce mi mirada hacia Athena, Shura y Camus hicieron lo mismo, nos llevamos una fuerte impresión, cuando vimos las manos de Athena sangrar, le sonrio a Saga, Athena lloraba acaso ella ¿Sabía que era la misión de Saga?, con una enorme sonrisa alzo su cuello, y lo apunto con la Daga. La lucha entre el poder y el dolor se hizo presente, Athena hacia fuerzas con Saga, el evitaba que ella se atravesara la Daga, ella insistía. No pude dejar de mirar, no se quien fue más fuerte, o quien fue más debil. Solo vi la Daga atravesar el cuello de Athena.

La daga cayo al suelo, igual que el cuerpo de Athena. -¡NO! - grite con todo el dolor que senti en mi pecho, sentí que el mismo se contrajo, mi respiración fallo, y las lagrimas corrian con mayor fuerza en la mirada de todos. -¡Athena!- EL grito desgarrador de Saga me hizo comprender su dolor, el de Shura y Camus por igual, no me equivoque en un principio, todos habíamos aceptado la oferta por el mismo motivo, el aceptar la oferta de Hades no nos volvio traicioneros, nos devolvió el coraje y valor de ser caballeros, y las consecuencias que esto llevaria.

Saga cayo al cuerpo de Athena, Milo ahorcaba a Camus, y en segundos también senti las manos de Aioria en mi cuello, todos llorabamos, Aioria dejo de hacerme presión, me solto y lloraba apoyado en mi pecho. Vi el cuerpo de Athena lleno de sangre, tenia una sonrisa. Saga lloraba desconsoladamente al lado del cuerpo de Athena. Kanon el gemelo de Saga, también lloraba, estaba preparado, porque acerco una capa blanca y la debía envolver. Saga nego rotundamente, quite a Aioria y me acerque al cuerpo de Athena, me arrodille, Shura y Camus hicieron lo mismo.

Los cuatros llorábamos amargamente. Razones diferentes por la cual aceptamos la oferta de Hades, ninguno se la comunico al otro. Los cuatro fingimos aceptar la misión, una misión que rompería nuestras almas, y con ello nuestro orgullo como caballeros de Athena... Porque todo parecía haber muerto en ese momento cuando Athena se quito la vida. Entendí que si Athena no nos hubiera ayudado ninguno hubiera cometido tal atrocidad. Yo no fui capaz, ni creo que hubiera podido hacer aquella misión, mi lealtad por Athena no me dejo, como se que el respeto a la Diosa por parte de Camus, tampoco lo hubiera logrado. Shura, luego de mi era el más fiel a Athena, no creo que hubiera podido usar su Escalibur contra Athena, ella misma se la había otorgado, el no levantaría su espada contra ella. Saga una vez lo intento, pero era su parte malvada, pero Saga era un caballero noble, leal, y se que su valentía y su orgullo no lo podía dejar, Athena lo escogio a el, sin saber porque, pero se que Saga no lo hubiera logrado, por lo que recuerdo de nuestros entrenamientos, el hablaba de Athena con mucho respeto y admiración.

Aqui frente al cuerpo muerto de la Diosa, he decidido confesar mis razones de aceptar la oferta de Hades - Me trague mi orgullo y acepte la oportunidad de Hades, porque queria permitirme ver a aquella bebe que salve, acepte una misión que internamente sabia que no iba a cumplir. Le jure una falsa lealtad, porque mi única lealtad siempre fue, es y sera para ti. - Mis otros compañeros escuchaban atentos - Y ahora me invade el dolor en saber que te has sacrificado por nosotros, cuando debíamos ser nosotros que nos sacrificábamos por ti - solo tres asintieron a mis palabras, los mismos tres que llorabamos con mayor intensidad frente al cuerpo de Athena.

Quiero creer frente al cuerpo de la diosa que los cuatro alguna vez juramos una gran lealtad, que Saga solto la Daga y dejo que Athena se quitara la vida y no fue él, el que se la quito. He de llorar frente a mi diosa y mis compañeros que fue eso...


	2. Mi Verdadera Fidealidad (DeathMask)

Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Kurumada... La historia sola y únicamente mía

Y lo que comenzó con un One-Shot de Aioros, se convierte en una serie de Varios Capitulos, pero con la misma dinámica. ¿Que habrán sentido los otros caballeros dorados que fueron convertidos en espectros por Hades? Es Decir, DeathMask, Camus, Shura, Afrodita y Saga... Y como explique anteriormente, SI Aioros hubiera revivido

**Aclaro: **Ignoro por completo, si ya hay otra historia respecto a esto, pero si existe, dudo que los mismos autores tengamos la misma visión, y los mismos sentimientos y emociones al escribir ;)

Espero que lo Disfruten.

Capitulo Narrado desde la perspectiva de: **DeathMask**

* * *

**Mi Verdadera Fidelidad**

De nuevo frente al Santuario, quien lo diría. Después de ser derrotado por el bueno para nada de Shyriu, aunque ya no puedo decir bueno para nada, el muy imbécil peleo contra Dioses Guerreros y Poseidon, el chico, aunque me cueste creerlo, tiene potencial.

Pero aun aquí estando frente al Santuario, los grandes recuerdos se me vienen a mi mente y rio solo, Afrodita voltea a mirarme y sonríe igual. Quien diría que este seria mi amigo, y el mejor. Pues creo que nuestras maneras de pensar, comunicarnos y nuestros ideales habían fortalecido nuestra amistad.

Pero hay algo que me inquieta, y no dejo de preguntarme ¿Cómo que Aioros acepto ser espectro?, el era el Caballero de Oro más fiel a Athena, ¿Cómo podría aceptar?, no entiendo… Pero un momento, aquí mirando el Santuario pienso ¿Cómo todos los ex-dorados aceptamos fidelidad a Hades? ¿No éramos nosotros los más fieles? Ahora lacayos de Hades que vergüenza somos.

Senti como la mirada fría y penetrante de Aioros me miraba, gire para verlo y allí estaba, el caballero con mayor lealtad a Athenas, el que me recibió con unas gratas palabras

_-Con que eres DeathMask, he visto tus entrenamientos, tus batallas, tu convicción, a partir de este día yo seré tu tutor tu guía_

_-¿Y si no me da la gana que seas tu? – _recordé que le conteste tan groseramente, buscando una paliza de su parte, pues no, el muy idiota solo se burlo de mi –_ Malas noticias, no tienes opciones, te la calas y ya. Además, yo puedo ayudarte a canalizar todos esos deseos que tienes, sigue así, con ese carácter tan fuerte, tan decidido, por mostrar en tus ojos el afán de acabar con todos los malos, con ese ser perverso que busca vengar a todos los que obran el mal_

_-No es que para los caballeros dorados esta malo ser vengativo?_

_-Es verdad, pero DeathMask, veo esa sed insaciable en ti, se que lo haras por razones obvias y que valen la pena, no lo haras todo el tiempo_

_-Como Sabes que no será así? _

_-Si el caso fuera asi, el Patriarca no te hubiera aceptado ser aspirante a Caballero, así la armadura fuera Heredada._

Malvado Aioros, sin conocerme parecía conocerme mejor que nadie. Supongo que Aioros es el más afectado aquí de todos, pero es que la oportunidad de Hades era tentadora. Vaya recuerdo cuando se hizo presente…

-Soy Hades. Me conocen como el Dios oscuro. Soy el Dios de los Muertos - Exclamo, no pude evitar sonreir ante aquellas palabras, la ambición, la ansiedad eran parte de mi. Nos invito a su castillo, vi a algunos titubear, yo di pasos firmes, la curiosidad de saber que es lo que nos pediría, sus espectros no dejaban de mirarnos, envidiosos.

Llegamos al enorme castillo, y nos llevo a un enorme salón, con nuestras túnicas blancas vi a la líder de sus espectros Pandora, y a la mujer que lo acompaña desde muchos años, su esposa Persefonne.

Hades con una enorme sonrisa, agito su túnica y aparecieron aquellas armaduras, nuestras armaduras, no, no eran armaduras, eran Sapuris. Supuse lo que quería Hades, pero mi convicción y mi ambición jugaban conmigo, el querer o el deber, el si por ambicion, o el no por mi lealtad dada antes de morir

-Les he dado la oportunidad nuevamente de salir, la oportunidad de vivir - Hades hablaba mientras nosotros no emitíamos ningún tipo de emoción - 243 años han pasado desde la ultima batalla en la tierra. Supongo que el Caballero de Aries para esa época lo recuerda, usted es el que toma la decisión de todos – Mire de reojos a Shion, vi como todos lo mirábamos, ante las palabras de Hades, Shion asintió - Por eso hoy, les ofrezco la vida eterna. A cambio de algo... -

-¿Algo como que? - Pregunto Saga rápidamente, voltee a mirarlo, era evidente, Hades nos pediría alguna tonta tarea… O eso pensé hasta que oi aquellas palabras

-Deben traerme la Cabeza de Athena – asi mismo, me habia equivocado, la cara de horror de Aioros fue la mayor demostración de todos. Afrodita volteo a mirarme y yo a el, no había nada que decir ni opinar, Camus para variar, tan inexpresivo, pero le hacia señas a Aioros que se calmara, yo negué con la cabeza a Afrodita, la idea de volver a la vida era tentadora, MUY tentadora, pero matar a Athena… Ehmmm… Era algo que no podíamos hacer… Pero nuevamente me equivoque

-Aceptamos – Dijo Shion, y allí cai en un estado de Shock, no Sali de mi asombro, pero peor aun fue escuchar

-Aioros de Sagitario, Saga de Geminis, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario. Ustedes serán los responsables de traerme la cabeza de Athena.- Yo personalmente sabia que eso fue un golpe bajo para los cuatro, más a Aioros, que habia muerto en manos de Shura por salvar a Athena… Los seis estábamos sin poder emitir ni una sola palabra. Pero al Shion aceptar, el poder de mi nueva armadura, o sapuris me llamaba. No puedo negarlo, me sentí tentado, No puedo negar, que yo acepte porque la idea de volver a la vida me emocionaba, vaya… El poder de mi nueva vestimenta recorrio todo mi cuerpo, el poder, las sed de vengar a unos cuantos se hizo presente de nuevo. Aioros fue el ultimo que acepto su sapuris, pero lo hizo al fin y al cabo.

Luego de todos vestir nuestros sapuris, hicimos una reverencia, ironico en realidad, la mirada de Aioros y Saga era fuerte, inclusive me sentí intimidado al verlos, pero entiendo su dolor, Afrodita estaba tan anonadado igual que yo. Los Dos junto a Shura, cuando Saga tomo el Santuario le dimos nuestro máximo apoyo, porque pensamos que el modo que pensaba Saga, y compartíamos nosotros también, traería paz a la Tierra.

-Es hora - ordeno Shion, quien me saco de mis pensamientos en ese entonces, todos nos miramos con resignación, nos pusimos nuestras túnicas completas, nos cubría desde los pies hasta la cara, eramos parte del ejercito de Hades. Nos llamaron los nuevos espectros.

Pero aqui frente al Santuario me siento cobarde, he tirado de lado mi orgullo como Guerrero de Athena, como caballero de Athena, para convertirme en un cochino espectro, pero claro… Aceptando serle fiel a Hades… Si Claro

- DeathMask que pasa? – me pregunto Afrodita al acercarse, habia notado mi expresión dudosa – Se supone que eres el caballero más sádico de la elite, eres despiadado, tienes un carácter severo, es lo que te hace un caballero con mayor jerarquía y el más fuerte ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?

-Afordita no lo vez – le recrimine a mi amigo – Ya no somos más caballeros dorados, juramos a Hades ser sus lacayos ¿Acaso dejamos de ser Caballeros de Athena para ser los perros de Hades ? – pregunto dudoso, no se porque,pero fue un pensamiento que no deje pasar

-Por favor – Afrodita me miro con una sonrisa de lado a Lado – Somos y seguiremos siendo caballeros de Athena, lo de Hades fue tan solo una baja de dignidad y moral, ninguno juramos una lealtad verdadera, mira a Aioros. No seas idiota, y no te vengas con estupideces, tenemos un plan y hay que cumplirlo – Palabras duras de mi amigo, era cierto. Yo no sería el perro regalado de Hades, acepte su oportunidad como todos mis colegas.

Por algo la Armadura de Cancer me acepto una vez, tengo bien clara mi convicción, Hades puede comer porquerías si así lo desea, ahora si estoy claro de algo. Me apegue al plan de Saga y Aioros, e inclusive decidimos ser la carnada y la distracción de Mu, no hay más nada que pedir ¿O sí?, soy DeathMask, el caballero más sádico de la elite dorada, de los Caballeros Dorados de Athena.

Prometi desde muy chamo que me convertiría en un poderoso caballero Dorado, y me converti. EL jurar Lealtad a Hades me hizo entender que mis convicciones son bastantes claras, mi lealtad no era para el, era ver la claridad del mundo.

Y que venga Hades a hacer polvos mi cuerpo cuando se entere que lo engañe y no es más que una basura al lado de Athena, evidentemente, soy el más perverso Caballero Dorado, o mejor aún, soy Caballero de Athena, porque podre ser lo que sea, lo que les de la gana de decirme pero ¡JA!pero soy un caballero fiel, y pienso en Athena, y hacia ella es mi verdadera fidelidad


	3. LA 'FRÍA' ¿INDIFERENCIA? (Camus)

Seguimos con la linea de pensamientos y emociones de Que habrán sentido los otros caballeros dorados que fueron convertidos en espectros por Hades? Cambiando la historia si Aioros hubiera revivido en la Saga de Hades

**Aclaro: **Ignoro por completo, si ya hay otra historia respecto a esto, pero si existe, dudo que los mismos autores tengamos la misma visión, y los mismos sentimientos y emociones al escribir ;)

Espero que lo Disfruten.

Capitulo Narrado desde la perspectiva de: **Camus**

* * *

**LA ''FRÍA'' ¿INDIFERENCIA?**

-Aceptamos - es una de las tantas palabras que retumban en mis pensamientos. Evidentemente Shion habia por algun motivo que desconozco aceptar la propuesta que Hades, nos habia propuesto. Mire a Aioros para pedirle que se calmara, su fidelidad lo estaba golpeando al saber que Shion había decidido por todos nosotros

-Aioros de Sagitario, Saga de Geminis, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario. Ustedes serán los responsables de traerme la cabeza de Athena.- Vaya, ahora si me había quedado 'frio' ante lo ocurrido, podria haber aceptado de cualquier manera, solo por regresar al mundo de los vivos, pero ir por Athena. Hasta Aioros se vio petrificado con lo sucedido. No rechace la propuesta ni me opuse a la aceptación de Shion porque, habia algo que anhelaba, no solo respirar y ver el mundo donde crei. Solo queria ver a mi discipulo, a mi hijo, Hyoga. Cuando nos toco colocarnos nuestras tunicas para salir como los 'espectros de Hades' me le acerque a Aioros, que tenia una mirada llena de frustración e indignación, y más a nosotros. Yo estaba muy seguro que el, no iria tras la cabeza de Athena,

-Aioros, no pienses que no nos duele o afecta esto que estamos haciendo - Aioros poso su mirada en mi - Nos duele más que a cualquiera, solo que todos lo canalizamos de manera diferente, yo opte una falsa indiferencia, cuando sabes que en realidad si nos duele. No nos juzgue

-No lo hago - me dijo

-Es hora - ordeno Shion, quien hizo que mi conversación con Aioros acabara, todos nos miramos con resignación, nos pusimos nuestras túnicas completas, nos cubría desde los pies hasta la cara, eramos parte del ejercito de Hades. Nos llamaron los nuevos espectros.

Y aqui, me encuentro frente al Santuario, mi segundo hogar, mi lugar de entrenamiento, donde conoci a los que hoy somos partes del ejercito, y a los hoy se llevaran una enorme sorpresa al vernos. Nuestra primera batalla fue con Mu, quien al vernos se impresiono, no dudamos, debiamos fingir, asi que Shura y yo nos lanzamos a combatir con el, pero Mu era un caballero resistente. Ataco Saga luego de nosotros

- Ustedes también se rindieron a Hades ¿Vienen a Matar a Athena? - Pregunto Mu. vi como Saga comenzo a reir - -No lo es todo - le dijo, terminando la frase una flecha oscura y morada paso muy cerca de Mu, ahora si entendia, Saga llamo a Aioros, quien se mostro indiferente a lo sucedido, su dolor era más grande que el que nosotros mismos podiamos tener.

-¡Quitate de Nuestro Camino! - grito Shura, y se acerco a atacar, en vista de que Mu no nos cedio el paso, me dispuse a atacar, lo habia dejado en malas condiciones, era evidente mi poder, mis emociones no las podia hacer presentes alli.

-Nadie puede derrotar la Voluntad de un Santo de Oro - fueron las palabras de Mu que se encontraba en el suelo. Mu y Saga cruzaron palabras, y fue entonces cuando vi una conexión rara entre el y Aioros. Mu nos miraba con recelos, entonces su mirada se fijo en nosotros, miro a Saga, luego a Shura, luego a mi y por ultimo miro a Aioros. Note que estaba impresionado. Mire aquella escena, no entiendo que paso alli, ¿Por que Aioros da un paso atras dandole paso a Saga? ¿Por que agacho la mirada cuando Mu nos miro? Shion paralizo a Mu y nos dio la libertad de pasar por las doce casas.

-Aioros - tuve que darle un freno mientras corríamos, me puse delante de Aioros, Saga y Shura siguieron corriendo - ¿Que ha pasado con Mu?

-Mu no es un caballero tan debil como ustedes lo catalogan - me explico - Vio nuestras almas y corazones llorar. Entendió a que hemos venido por eso no lucho con todas sus fuerzas, nos dio el paso. El lo sabe, y yo simplemente se lo confirme

-Aioros, pero hemos dado lealtad a Hades, eso seria...

-Podria ser considerado un engaño - me dijo en tono molesto - Parte de mi misión era guiarlos, ya los he guiado. Yo tomare otro camino.

Y allí entendi el por que Aioros habia aceptado definitivamente, solo juro una falsa lealtad a lo que paso. Decidi hacerme el indiferente y correr. Llegamos a la Casa de Geminis, y alli habia alguien usando la armadura que era de Saga. Saga nos pidio que lo dejaramos solos y asi fue. Shura y yo corriamos, al rato nos dimos cuenta de que estabamos en el laberinto de geminis, y de la nada, ya estabamos afuera de la casa. Esperamos a Saga quien salio corriendo sin mirarnos, mire a Shura confundido y seguimos, cuando llegamos a la casa de Cancer, y caimos en la trampa de Shaka, tomamos la decision de usurpar el cuerpo de tres espectros para asi mismo poder pasar por las doce casa sin sospecha alguna, cuando pasamos por Leo, Aioria noto nuestras presencia.

Pero lo peor viene aqui, cuando empezamos a pelear contra Shaka. Shaka nos ataco, pero Saga usurpando el cuerpo de otro espectro lo pudo parar

-Acaso fuiste tu el que freno mi ataque? - Pregunto Shaka

-Sabes... No todos nos asustamos con tu truco - hubo iun momento de silencio - Shaka deberas quitarte de nuestro camino

-Insesatos - nos grito - deberan matarme si quieren pasar -

-Tu lo pediste - grito Saga, y acatando la orden, corrimos hacia el para empezar a Atacar a Shaka

-La espada Sagrada que corta todo, toma esto ¡EXCALIBUR! -

-El brillo del cero Absoluto que congela todo ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!

-Con las estrellas divinas de la Galaxia ¡Muere! ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS! - Nuestros tres cosmos, nuestros tres más grandes poderes se unieron, pero Shaka uso su tecnica 'Khan' para protegerse, y fue alli cuando su Cosmos fue más poderoso y abrio sus ojos. Todos volaron lejos, aunque los espectros presentes no lo creian, Shaka habia sido herido por nosotros, cruzamos palabras, para luego llevarnos a la Sala de los Árboles Gemelos. Saga nos explico que Shaka buscaba morir, que ya estaba listo para morir. Por más que pelear contra Shaka se nos fue imposible, el queria la muerte pero sabia como pelear y ganarnos entonces es cuando surgio

-Exclamación de Athena - todos nos rehusamos a utilizarla

-Después de todos se han rebajado y se han convertido en guerreros de Hades ¿Por que lo dudan? - Shaka nos atacaba con su 'Tesoro del Cielo' despojandonos de nuestros sentidos, después de tanto, aceptamos. Y una vez perdimos por completo nuestra moral. Saga nos explicaba que apesar de ser llamados cobardes Shaka no venia a ganar, venia a morir. Pensamos todas las consecuencias, lo que juramos, lo que prometimos e incluso lo que alguna vez juramos defender, perderiamos nuestro honor de caballeros dorados, seremos llamados traidores. Se borraria cualquier evidencia de que nosotros fuimos alguna vez caballeros dorados, y aun después de la muerte. Shaka, no esperaba más, por Athena, por el mundo, por el amor y la justicia. Decidimos en hacer la exclamación de Athena, aqui ya no valia mi indiferencia, debia tomar una decisión, buena o mala. A pesar del dolor que me empezaba a embriagar, la decision fue tomada. Hicimos la postura Sagrada

-Exclamación de Athena - y nuestro orgullo se fue al carajo, junto a nuestra dignidad y nuestro honor. Se creo una explosión aun más fuerte que la del Big Bang. Shaka habia muerto. Saga tomo el rosario de Shaka, y fue cuando salimos que nos conseguimos a tres dorados indignados con nosotros. Cuando Saga le entrego el rosario a Mu, fuimos atacados por Aioria. No nos importaba hacer la exclamación de Athena, lo que no contabamos era que como Milo también habia llegado, ellos eran tres dorados. Ellos también lo hicieron

Ahora de la nada, me encuentro frente a Athena. No se que paso, ni como. Se que desperte estando frente a Athena, mi corazon se contrajo al verla. Y fue cuando el momento más tenso de todo estaba presente, Aioros apuntaba a Saga, su dolor era inmenso, Athena le habia dado la Daga a Saga para que matarla. Athena se acerco a Aioros, este le pidio que existiera otra manera ella solo nego.

Fue alli cuando mis lagrimas empezaron a rodar, jamás pense en llegar tan lejos, cuando la Daga a travesó el cuello de Athena, Milo se acerco para ahorcarme, nos culpaba de lo sucedido, creo que en parte tenia razon. Fue nuestra culpa en llegar a esto. No pude ser indiferente ante la muerte de Shaka y mucho menos a la de Athena, donde Aioros y Saga lloraban inconsolables... Mucho menos a la reacción de mis amigos, jamas pense que todo esto traeria grandes consecuencias.

La indiferencia puede ser aceptada en algunas circunstancias, pero no en todas, y menos ante la muerte de personas que considere como caballero de Athena muy importante


End file.
